I'll Never See You Again
by hollowingsoul
Summary: Eleven years ago, the daughter of Magnus and Clary was born, and with that birth came a great Prophecy unfulfilled. Now, eleven years later, and said daughter is now going to Hogwarts! On top of that, the Shadowhunters have decided to move to London, close to Hogwarts, yet not close! And it seems that everyone has a new Defense Against the Dark Arts only its certainly not Lockhart.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter nor Shadowhunters or any of the characters, except for my own. I hope you enjoy, and please, if you find any errors, feel free to notify me in the comment section. If you wish to be in the story, please pm me your character in the format I provide below. Thank you! And enjoy. Some characters may be out of character.**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age:**_

 _ **Hair:**_

 _ **Eyes:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **House you prefer(note I may or may not put you in the house you desire):**_

 _ **Description of character(s)(Just a little bit about their past, family, etc. Anything you want to add.)**_

~ _Eleven years ago~_

He paced back and forth as the woman in the other room screamed and cried. The others in the room with the man cringed, but he just looked over at the room with a look of sadness. He did not know of the glare his former lover was giving him. Nor did her know of the glare look the woman's former lover gave him as well. The man just continued pacing, helpless, even with the great powers he possessed.

"Magnus..." Another woman said from the doorway of the room. "Magnus...She gave birth to a girl...But the Phoenix took over her body. Its too late to save her from the Darkness..."

Magnus' eyes widened and he fell to his knees. "No..." he whispered. Then he heard a baby crying in the room behind the woman. Slowly, he stood up and walked into the room to see his daughter. As he walked toward the crying, he saw his love lying there in the coma that the Dark Phoenix put her in. Magnus paused by her bed side and smoothed red curls from her face. "Clary...Biscuit...I am so sorry.." Then he continued on his way to where Maryse Lightwood stood, holding his daughter.

"She...she wanted to name her...Before the Darkness took over her, Clary wanted to name her Raiyne Bane Fairchild." She told the powerful warlock.

He stood there silently. Then he spoke, quietly. "Raiyne...you have a future ahead of you...A future I wish you didn't need to have. And I apologize for this one act, but I must for your safety."

"Magnus...What are you saying?"

"I cannot care for you...Not now. I'm so terribly sorry my little angel. But I must let you go." He stepped back with tears in his now golden eyes. "Please. Maryse...send her to a loving family...send her somewhere where she can be happy and not yet know or understand of her future. Please...for her if not for me." Then he turned and walked out of the room. Walked out of the Institute. And walked out of everyone's lives. More importantly...Walked out of Raiyne's life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter, Shadowhunters, or the characters except for my own.**_

 _ **~Eleven Years Later~**_

An owl landed on the table early that morning with a letter addressed to a Miss Raiyne Weasley.

Said person looked up, curiously at the beautiful animal and smiled, her dark green eyes sparkling in delight. "Oh my, aren't you a lovely thing?" She whispered as she took the letter from the owl. Her eyes widened as she read it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

Dear Miss Weasley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed, you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledor

Albus Dumbledor  
Headmaster

School Entry Requirements

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

• The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

• A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

• Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

• A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

• One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

• Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

• Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

• The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT*  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

* PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Raiyne started grinning from ear to ear as she jumped up from her seat and ran upstairs.

"Grandmama! Grandmama! Look at what I got!"

Molly Weasley looked up as her granddaughter ran into the room she was in, and smiled.

"So you are going to Hogwarts, my little dovelette?" She asked.

"Yes!" replied the excited little eleven-year-old. Hearing the excitement, Raiyne's father walked into the room.

"Is everythin' alright, mum?" Asked Charlie Weasley, the second oldest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Papa! I got a letter from Hogwarts! I've been accepted!"

"Alright! Way to go little one!"

Fred and George popped their head into the room. "Did we hear that our little niece has been accepted to Hogwarts, the school in which we attend?"

After that, pretty much everyone knew and were excited. Raiyne would be going into Hogwarts in Ron's second year, and she was nervous.

~ _ **The Next Day**_

Harry Potter was sitting at the table in the living room.

Raiyne had never met Harry Potter, and has been told tales of him all her life.

When she met him that day, for the first time, she was shy, and for some reason, he fell for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

 _ **"Life is ever flowing. That is why she was born. The rain of existence. The light in everyone's eyes."**_

 _ **-Unknown "**_ _ **I'll Never See You Again"**_

 _ **I know that I said that Raiyne's name was Raiyne Bane Fairchild, but she was adopted by the Weasleys so her last name became Weasley, since they came with instructions to "never let her know of her true name" you will all see that in a later chapter. So what did you guys think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let know please! It matters to me, not just as a fanfic writer, but as a writer in general. And thank you to those who are following me and the story! Love you all and see you next time!**_

 _ **-hollowingsoul**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Shadowhunters or any of the characters except my own**_

Arthur and Molly Weasley got the kids ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Alright Harry, you first." She told the boy, Raiyne looked over and smiled slightly.

"But mum." Ron said. "Harry has never used Floo powder before."

"Oh right. You first then, Ron." He nodded and got into the fireplace.

Taking some of the powder, Ron yelled out "Diagon Alley!" and threw the powder down around him. Green fire surrounded him, and he had disappeared within seconds. Harry stared at the spot Ron had stood with wide eyes and Raiyne looked at him again and giggled.

"It won't hurt you, Harry." She told him, her blue eyes flashing, seemingly with white lightning. "Just a poof and you're at the Alley." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, nodded, and went to stand in the fireplace. He took a handful of the powder and yelled out "Digon Alley!" not "Diagon Alley." Raiyne shook her head. "My, oh, my…"

"What did he say?" Molly asked.

"Digon Alley." Arthur replied.

"That's what I feared. Alright Percy, your turn." Everyone went through and soon began to look for Harry, hoping he would meet them at the book store there.

However, Raiyne was already on her way to where Harry was dropped off at, only to see him surrounded by the rogue witches and wizards there. "Oh no!" She ran to his side as quick as she could. "Back away! He doesn't want any trouble from you, or anything from you for that matter!" She growled at them.

They all laughed, touching her and pulling at her dark red/orange hair. "Stop it!" She pushed at them, helping Harry through the crowd, until a giant stood at the top of the stairs leading to safety. Apparently, Harry knew him, and therefore, they were brought back to the Weasleys, Raiyne in a terrible mood, and Harry mystified that the young girl would stick her neck out for him.

However, Harry's mood was busted by the sight of Draco Malfoy and his father. He groaned inwardly.

"Another Weasley?" Lucius sneered, his son mimicking the same look. The two were looking at Raiyne with disgust until she finally noticed they were looking at her with said look.

"What?" she asked rather innocently, blinking up at Lucius and then over at Draco. "Did I do something wrong?" her mood was getting darker by the second as they kept glaring at her. Harry growled and stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." He told the younger Malfoy.

"Protecting your girlfriend Potter? Going to buy a shack together when you grow up, are you?"

By this time everyone in the book store had gathered around that small group. Charlie, Molly, and Arthur pushed their way up to the front, but was too late.

"A charmin fellow you are, Mr. Draco Malfoy." Raiyne said, her voice as smooth as velvet but as poisonous as a viper. She moved in front of Harry and stood directly in front of the platinum blonde boy. "You think you're so special. Bein' a Pureblood with a high status. And then there's us. The bottom feeders. The Weasleys. Blood Traitors. Is that right?" Her eyes started flashing, once again like lightning, though more dangerous this time. Charlie facepalmed as he felt the air grow thicker with the smell of dark chocolate and mint. Raiyne's natural scent.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Molly asked worried.

"Raiyne's losing her temper." Was the reply.

"And now, because I'm here and breathin', you think you and your pathetic father can come in here and make fun of me just 'cause I am, as you say, 'another Weasley!" Now she started to yell. "Gods above and below, I may be eleven and not fully understand much, but I understand that nobody! Nobody is above anyone! Maybe you both should get your bloody priorities straight!" And she stormed out of the store, not caring that she left everyone speechless and another boy interested in her.

Arthur then walked up and steared his children and Harry away from the stunned Malfoys. Fred and George were snickering at the scene that was displayed. "Only a few seconds of getting her school supplies and already, people are going to talk about her." Fred said.

"Right you are Fred." George replied to his brother.

Charlie walked out to go look for his daughter.

Molly turned to Arthur and spoke to him quietly. "He should tell her soon. She's almost twelve."

"True, but he should also wait until she is calmed down. If she learns of it, she may be even more enraged." Her husband replied. She sighed and nodded, looking out the door as Charlie searched the crowd.

~)0(~

Raiyne was wondering around all the stores, using what money she had to get whatever she needed for her school.

"Now all that is left is to get my books….which I left back at the store." She sighed, irritated. "Man, I have to go back and face everyone…After an outburst like that, I'm not sure if I can ever show my face again…"

"Raiyne!" She heard the familiar voice of her father and turned to him.

"Papa!" she ran into his arms and buried her head into his chest. He chuckled.

"I have you, sweetheart. Its ok. I have you…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Shadowhunters or any of the characters except my own.**_

~Hogwarts~

The doors opened and in walked in a 6'5 warlock with glitter falling everywhere.

Minerva Mcgonagal growled when glitter landed in her hair, and Severus Snape glowered at the said warlock.

"What is _he_ doing here, Headmaster?" Asked Snape.

The warlock turned and faced the potions professor.

"Why, dear Severus, I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He replied with a smirk.

"Shut it, Magnus Bane!" Snape growled out.

The warlock just laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. "I understand that a Raiyne Weasley is in my class."He stated casually with a little pang in which he felt in his heart at the name of his daughter.

Finally, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledor, turned and faced the three. "Indeed there is. 1st year Raiyne Weasley. Daughter of Charlie Weasley, a Dragon Tamer, it seems. She will possibly do good in your class Bane."

"Ha. You never know, sir." He turned and went to the doors. "I must get ready for the students arrive. See ya." He waved again and walked out the double doors.

"Sir. Is it wise to let a warlock teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Snape asked.

"I believe it will reveal some...truths that are needed to be unveiled." was the reply.

~Platform 9 3/4~

"Hurry hurry!" Called out Raiyne to the others as she ran ahead, already hugging Charlie and kissed his cheek.

"Raiyne! Wait up!" Ron called after her, trying to catch up, but she was already gone.

Blaise, Theodore, and Draco were watching the youngest Weasley with interest.

"So thats her?" Asked Blaise.

"Thats the girl. She sure hates it when people are right." Draco replied as Raiyne ran past, causing her to stop and turn to the familiar voice.

"Excuse me? Are you the platinum blonde prat who thinks he's better then everyone?" She asked, scrunching up her nose as if she smelled something disgusting.

"Rude." Theo stated, rather bored.

"Rude, you say? Ha! What's rude, is you prats acting as if you own the place! Gods above and below I hate you all!" Her eyes flashed again, like lightning and Draco smirked.

"See? I told you two that her eyes are like storms."

At this, Raiyne blushed and stepped back, looking away. "I have no clue what you are talking about. I have to go." And she ran off again, catching up to her two uncles, Fred and George.

~Train Ride~

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silence.

"How bout now?"

"No."

More silence.

"And now?"

"No."

Even more silence.

"How bout n-"

"No, Raiyne, we are not there yet, but will be in ten minutes." Fred said laughing, at his young niece's excitement.

"Sorry." She smiled, not looking sorry at all. "I'm going to go change into my robes!" She jumped up and grabbed her outfit and walked out of the compartment.

On her way back, she noticed Draco, Blaise, Theo, and two other boys standing outside a compartment and heard Harry's voice.

"Leave them alone."

"Why should I? I should take this compartment. Much more room than the one I was in earlier. And look. You brought snacks."

Raiyne tapped on his shoulder and glared at him when he turned around.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Raiyne with shock.

"Can't leave anyone alone for five seconds can you?" She asked, rather casually. She sighed. "Guess you can't help it. But don't come cryin' to me when Karma comes after ya." She smiled and walked away, leaving the eight kids confused.

"She's a-freaking-dorable." Blaise said with a grin.


End file.
